Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) use analog components, such as resistors and capacitors, to generate an analog signal corresponding to a digital input. Compared to digital components, analog components consume more power and are physically larger. More components will be required as DACs continue to improve in terms of processing speed and accuracy. The scalability of DAC designs will therefore depend on maximizing layout efficiency, minimizing overall geometry, and minimizing power consumption.